


He's With The Band

by metafictionreader, TheRomanDweller



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Gift For A Dear Friend, AU, Alt Rock, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternative Rock, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Grunge, Hot Guys In Metal Bands, Modern, Modern AU, Multi, Punk Rock, Rock Bands, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, alternative universe, band members - Freeform, thrandolas - Freeform, we know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionreader/pseuds/metafictionreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: Summary:Legolas tags along with his father to each and every tour and concert. Thranduil Oropherion is the lead singer and main guitarist for the highly successful dark alt rock band “Mirkwood Realm”. Legolas is a fanboy with a healthy obsession regarding his father's band and a mild affinity for the talented singer. However, at the end of Legolas’ teenage years, he divulges what he has been desperately hiding from ThranduilS*x, Drugs, & Rock&Roll!Oblivious Men in Metal/Alt. Rock Bands!





	1. A Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



> Hi Andy, this is for you :)
> 
> More to come! Thank you for reading. We will add chapter 2 soon :D

Chapter 1:A Fan

The power of the stage was electric. The energy of the fans was dynamic. There, on the front and center of the stage stood a Rock God. A god of transcendental music and he was playing an eclectic blend of rock and soul. He expertly strum his guitar and his rough and melodic voice echoed throughout the halls of the stadium. His voice was the exquisite way to go. Thranduil smiled and he was beautiful as ever. Illustrious and alone. He commanded the rhythm, the tempo, and the intensity of the song with precision and passion.

 

The stage was black, with tasteful backlighting, and serene frontlighting. Nothing too showy or complicated. It was a simple set up, with the crowd at a lower level and the modest stage considerably higher and lifted from the ground. There was just a lone bar stool, then a black mic, and a bunch of band equipment behind the singer.

 

He sang into the mic, with such emotive words, that the fans dared not make any noise at that moment. Everyone in the audience intently listened as the singer's voice guided the song into the last heartfelt stanza. Not one dry eye remained in the auditorium. Thranduil’s words touched the hearts of his fans. Every fan found himself or herself in a word, a line, or a song that the musician sang that night. The way he carried himself, the way he slowly and smoothly moved across the stage; his fluid movements invited life and excitement in each and every step.

Being on the stage was when the legendary singer felt the most alive. His music helped him express his anger, his frustrations, his love, and even his happiness.

 

He was one of the handful of artists who could draw crowds in the millions, but he remained humble and grounded. He had a genuine way of connecting with his viewers and listeners. When he stepped on the stage, he didn't just become someone else, he became the music itself. All the pain and the desperation he ever felt would color the tone of his voice, and the intonation of his delivery left one’s soul wanton. His music was both sorrowful and haunting. Thranduil’s songs offered self-reflection and contemplation.

 

Thranduil's ballads and soulful songs would bring the whole audience down to their knees while his thundering and powerful rock songs could shake and rile up the crowd like nothing else.

 

There was something precious and in-that-moment whenever he sang. He could be consumed and be lost in the words. There was something enchanting and magical whenever he would slow down the tempo, as if he had bared his soul to the audience, as if the song meant everything to him. At times, one single world felt like he was opening himself up to the entire world.

The bottom line was that the performer was sincere, entertaining, and bittersweet. His lyrics would tug at the heartstrings of the unprepared listener. At times, he could catch the crowd off guard with his powerful and yearning voice. He added meaning to every music that he played.

One star struck fan stood steadfast in the middle of the crowded mosh pit. And the only thing that Legolas saw was his favorite singer, Thranduil, his microphone, his guitar, and his voice that had been lost in that beautiful moment. He beamed with pride for his father. He felt complete happiness whenever Thranduil sang. Legolas, the young teen, felt elation, perfection, and restoration. He could feel the meaning of the words in his bones and his heart would hurt a little as he grasped the depth of them.  
  
The young teen was so inspired and mesmerized that he couldn't take his eyes off of the performer. The song had a soft melody but it overwhelmed all of the young fan's senses as he stood there, frozen in time. Legolas felt all the emotions rush through his being. There was an unspoken triumph that coursed through his soul. It was complete elation. There was an inexplicable sadness that tinged the Thranduil’s performance, and he sang with his whole heart as if he was trying to save it. There was so much faith and hope in his words, but his tone and voice was colored with sorrow. To Legolas he was a revelation. There was no one else to compare. The man in front of him was the one he couldn't take his eyes off of. That was it for him, and there was an inexplicable desire and yearning in Legolas' heart that silently beckoned for the artist. He was mesmerized and he was on the edge of euphoric madness as he continued to listen to the performance. There was an inexplicable and secret feeling that Legolas contended with.

 

Whenever Thranduil looked towards his general direction, Legolas' world would halt, and everything would stop, until the eager fan would be pulled back to reality with the sudden and accidental eye contact between him and the musician. He had felt like a surge of lightning had traveled through his body the moment they made the accidental eye contact. At that precise moment, nothing mattered to Legolas except for the singer in front of him.

At that moment, the young heart of Legolas knew, without a doubt in his mind, that he wanted to be a part of this man's world. He wanted to continue basking in the presence of that who he deemed divine.

 

As silly as his desire was, he knew that he could not continue without some involvement in the singer's life. He was his father’s son afterall.  
  
Thranduil's voice was nostalgic, and it brought Legolas back to their personal memories, it pulled him down into the deepest depths of sadness, or the highest heights of contentment.  
  
Thranduil’s voice did something to listeners that no other artist could do. His passion, and his creativity came from somewhere pure, deep, and special. The audience was lucky enough to behold such a creative endeavor.

It was inexplicable, but the young teen needed, even craved, the raw sensuality that was placed in front of him. He could not discern the forbidden feelings he so desperately continued to hide. Legolas was unaware of the passions that were bubbling deep within him. He didn’t want to stop being a fan, and he wanted to continue being one of Thranduil’s most treasured person.

 

Legolas wished to encounter Thranduil in more ways than one.

He didn't know the answers, but he knew that the singer was his one and only truth.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)


	2. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The After Party of The After Party. The Alt Rock Band "Mirkwood Realm" hosts their After Party At the famous Renaissance Plaza Hotel.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Light Drug Abuse (You Know How Rock Stars Are)
> 
> Strong with Dorwinion wine,  
> Thranduil relishes Legolas' company.

Chapter 2: “The After Party”  
  
When the concert was over everyone left the stadium in an orderly fashion. Legolas was still lost in thought about his very own mesmerizing singer. He just saw Thranduil perform but it felt like a lifetime of euphoria. He wished that the concert would never end. But all good things must come to an end.

 

Everything that he had ever imagined unfolded before him. Legolas knew that he wanted to stay in that moment forever. He relished in the secret euphoria that could only be derived from Thranduil's heartbreaking and sultry voice.

 

When the concert ended, everyone slowly and orderly excited the stadium. There was not much disorder and almost everyone was kind enough to avoid pushing or shoving other concert goers.

The end of the concert was not the end for the avid young fan and Thranduil’s dedicated son. Not by a long shot. And to Legolas the music he had heard could never end for him or be forgotten by him. He craved to be the only audience to the singer's glorious melody.

 

The young blond teen never wanted to let go of the joys and sensations he felt that night. All he wanted was to see the talented singer one more time, not as a family member, but something more personal, as someone more intimate. He basked in the moment of reverie, and his complete devotion and dedication to Thranduil’s songs was akin to finding religion. One could say he was a devotee. Mr. Oropherion had brought bliss into the lives of many people, and one of those people was the eager Legolas. His participation did not simply stop at home, he also ran the band’s loyal fan club.

Thranduil’s album was also gut-wrenchingly beautiful and a paramount of aesthetic music. There was no question that his music had a rock n roll foundation, but his songs were also laced with blues and alt rock.

Legolas slowly came back to reality. The stadium had many eyes, and many mosh pits. Near the back of the stadium, there were black leather seats that folded in. Almost like a movie palace but for concerts. The stage had many efficient, tasteful light systems and pyrotechnic capabilities. The audio and sound was elated. The song visuals were phenomenal. There were many spots where the stage could turn into platforms that lifted the musicians.

The large concert stadium was slowly clearing out.  
  
A handful of fans remained and Legolas, as a dazed fan stood there, lost in his own world and lost in his own imaginings. It was a bit romantic to be standing alone in the middle of the cleared out stadium and the saddeningly beautiful empty stage. He knew better, and an unrequited love was not to be romanticized. Legolas knew that the musician and singer, Thranduil, did not know that the young fan and son even harbored such illicit feelings. Thranduil didn’t know and was quite unaware that Legolas adored him until it hurt. Until it corrupted his being, and Legolas’ love for the singer had turned into an obsession and a vicious cycle of repression.

Legolas would sometimes stay up at night and pull-all-nighters reblogging, and he checked all of Thranduil’s social medias until his fingers hurt from over-searching and typing… He had also spent so much time during the band’s live streams, though Thranduil had never gone live on any streaming sites.  
  
Mr. Oropherion was a very private person and lived a secluded life. He avoided

divulging any personal information about his love life or personal endeavours. He was the public face of a private person. These were one of the many things that made the musician so enigmatic and mysterious. He never gave too much away, and only enough to entice his fans. He was a great musician who held such tremendous quiet dignity. He was selective and exclusive when he chose his friends or who he hanged out with. Thranduil made music for himself, and he never tried to please anyone but himself. Rumor has it that there was a secret unreleased album dedicated solely to his son, but to the public these were just speculations. However, Legolas knew the truth and his heart beamed when he observed his father recording secret studio sessions for him.  
  
Many would say that the eccentric singer lived in an isolated, and possibly lonely world. A world where he stood above everyone and desperately alone in a sea of normalcy. The singer and musician was one of the greatest in his generation, and perhaps one in a handful in the history of music. The genius music creator had musical merit, and his songs had brought many to tears, and controversially, even suicide.

When Legolas was alone he noticed that a security personnel was heading towards him and approached him. Eventually, one of the security workers and organizers had to politely remind Legolas to leave but he showed his backstage badge and one of the managers noticed that he was Thranduil’s son. The security personal left him alone. Legolas eventually exited the stadium and headed towards the backstage. Legolas huffed as he clutched at his small utility backpack that was slung over his shoulders.

Legolas knew that it was pretty late, about 2 in the morning. There were no stars out since the city lights dimmed and blocked the starry night sky. He scanned his surrounding and checked his phone. He wore a thin jacket, and it did not shield him from the dropping temperatures. He knew that his carpool ride had already left and the band’s tour bus has already headed to the Renaissance Plaza Hotel. He told himself that it was worth it that he stayed a little longer to silently behold the place and to converse with the band’s fan club. Legolas was nothing but dedicated.  
  
Seeing Thranduil and the stage he played on was the one thing Legolas would not trade for the world. He cherished each precious moment that he recollected from the concert that just ended. He momentarily shivered but breathed a sigh of contentment as he rehashed and gone over the many highlights of the concert with the band’s fanboys and fangirls.

He then decided that he could walk outside of the stadium, then order an Uber on his smartphone. His father and the band was staying at the Renaissance Hotel and there was to be an exclusive after party.  He hoped that there were still a lot of people outside and he also wished not to get lost. He didn’t want to be late in attending the after party, so he texted some fan club members and said his goodbyes to the enthusiastic fangirls and fanboys that were still loitering outside the stadium. He wished some of his close friends had waited for him, but the band mates were already at the Hotel After Party. He felt rushed but excited. Being so busy and occupied with the fan club was exhausting but he never made a fuss about it. So, in the end, Legolas decided to order an Uber instead of riding the available cars used for transport. He didn’t want to draw anymore crowds from fans and he wanted to clandestinely get to the Hotel without anyone noticing. He detested the paparazzis and the intrusive media.

He got into the Uber and shuffled the playlist on his phone. During the whole ride, the young fan was still thinking about the concert that had ended. The way Thranduil performed left such an impression on the young Legolas that he was still in a euphoric trance when he exited the main doors of the concert place. It was an unforgettable night.

 

During his ride to hotel, he browsed his social feeds. When he checked the home screen of his phone he saw a couple of notifications that pertained to the concert that just ended. In truth, Legolas browsed many Twitter fan pages dedicated to the singer Thranduil.

Whenever he checked on recent posts he would always sigh over the gorgeous and immaculate

and candid pictures of the singer. He didn’t mind those pictures, they were taken by dedicated fans instead of profit-hungry paparazzis.

Legolas was so distracted and consumed by the recent Twitter posts and images of his favorite band and ideal singer. He was transfixed with all the social media blasts about the singer. Even when he saw his father at home, the photos of Thranduil on stage never failed to mesmerize the avid fan.

What really caught his attention was Thrandul's new tweet that he had recently posted, which thanked his fans and the musician wrote some thank you’s and shared a humble and modest picture of himself backstage with his son.

"I am very grateful for all the fans that came out tonight" said the social media post, by the one and only, the man himself, Thranduil Oropherion. The tweet/social media post almost broke Twitter. The picture of Legolas and his father was so endearing. The young teen’s heart melted and swelled with pride and an inexplicable feeling Legolas couldn’t quite grasp or put his finger on.  

Legolas grinned as he read the post that was quickly trending on many social media sites.

When he saw the next post of the singer half naked, Legolas nearly lost his mind. He wondered who had posted that particular tweet, and questioned the authenticity of the photo. The young teen also wondered where the source of that lascivious photo was from. He smiled and favorited the tweet anyway. He stopped himself from thinking of how wrong everything could possibly be. He was simply and innocently appreciating the band and that was all.

When the Uber pulled up to the back entrance of the Hotel, Legolas quickly thanked the driver and hurriedly rushed through the passageway, hoping that no paparazzi or obsessed fan had stalked him or his arrival.  
  
When he finally arrived at the Main Hall, the security personnel let him in.  
He found the band members, lounging at the secluded VIP lounge.  
  
“What took you so long?” Medhros with his fiery hair and fiery attitude inquisitively asked. The guitarist then suavely sipped his drink.

  
Glorfindel stood up, headed towards Legolas, and gave the young teen a warm and tight hug.

“Glad you could make it” the drummer ecstatically announced as he beamed with glee and warmth. Legolas smiled at him and returned the hug.  
  
Thranduil, who was already cozy and sitting comfortably in the velvet loveseat gestured for his son to come towards him. The rockstar held such a presence while he held a single-malt whiskey in his beautiful hand that was adorned with many ornate and tasteful rings. His all-black outfit didn’t help either-it made him more intimidating as he looked like a true rock god.  Legolas stood in place as he was mesmerized for a moment, but quickly broke out of his trance and headed towards his father. He sat gingerly and carefully next to him. Thranduil gave off such a cool vibe that it never failed to elicit a sense of awe in Legolas.

 

At that shared moment and in their intimate conversation, a platonic intimacy blossomed that both knew well and had come to expect.  
  
Legolas gave his father one of his tight and heart-warming hugs. Thranduil made sure to hold his son close to him. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, but he felt his son pulling away so he relinquished his gentle hold on him. The singer simply smiled and offered his son a drink.

 

The responsible teen chose a can of soda and opted out of the alcholic drinks.  
  
The two chatted comfortably for a few minutes. Then, all of a sudden ,one of the ceiling’s spot lights hit Legolas’ face perfectly that it illuminated his face and beauty for a split second. The two were laughing over a simple joke, and Legolas couldn’t help but lean into Thranduil as he laughed. The young teen was completely unaware of his beauty or the effect that he had on the other band members.

 

The revelry around them continued. People danced and ate Hors d'oeuvres or found themselves lounging at the main bar.

  
Thranduil had a couple of drinks and was feeling quite a buzz. In truth, he was intoxicated after a couple of shots of hard liquor. Furthermore, it seemed as though Thranduil and Legolas were the only two people on their shared couch, as they were lost to the many guests and attendees of the after party.

 

The two relished in each others’ company.

 

(To be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how this goes ;D
> 
> Our apologies for the errors, this chapter is unedited


	3. I Loved You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~After the Concert, Legolas and Thranduil stay in a Hotel Room for some much needed R & R~~

**Chapter 3 I Loved You First**

**_~~After the Concert, Legolas and Thranduil stay in a Hotel Room for some much needed R & R~~_ **

One of Legolas'  favorite moments was waking up in a clean Presidential Suite, with the Hotel's floor-to-ceiling curtain drawn open and tied to the sides

There were blankets and pillows strewn all over the place. There were two people sound asleep on a large King size bed. And underneath the main white satin blankets were father and son huddled close together, in a tight embrace of bliss and comfort.

Legolas cherished the arms that were warmly and gently wrapped around him. He felt Thranduil's strong arms enveloped around him, and he breathed a sigh of contentment.

Thranduil felt the early morning movements of his son waking. Legolas blinked a few times but went back to sleep. The soothing embrace the young teen found himself in was too comfortable and sweet to disturb.

"Good morning" said Thranduil sweetly, with that grovelly and low tone. The sexiest sounds usually came out of Thranduil in the early mornings.

As usual, Thranduil was half naked, with his Tommy Hilfiger pyjama bottoms loosely clinging onto his hips.

Legolas got an innocent peak of Thranduil's "V"-shape hip bones as his father pulled away the blanket that was covering his side.

To say that Thranduil was ripped was an understatement. He was fit for an old father, but he could as easily give Adonis a good run for his money.  
  
His ridiculous, and immaculately sculpted body looked like a marble statue of a Greek God. His pecks, his washboard abs, his tout stomach, his broad back, and his gorgeous legs that went on and on. 

The golden ethereal locks cascaded down Thranduil's shoulders and down his biceps and abs as he slowly got up from the bed.

Legolas, who was still in a sweet dreamy daze, were managing to get his bearings as he woke up.

The young lad sat upright and cuddled his arms around himself, then stretched gently.  
Legolas then pulled his knees up to his chest and cutely tucked them under his chin as he continued to silently observe his father.

"Good morning Ada" Legolas breathed out in a soft manner and almost to a whisper. He yawned then outstretched his arms lazily and stretched his back comfortably.

Legolas had his own hotel room, but he had snuck in the middle of the night to sleep and cuddle in his Ada's bed. Many a mornings did Thranduil wake up with Legolas surprisingly next to him. He learned his lesson and made sure to put at least some pyjama bottoms before he went to bed out of consideration for his young son.

"Aren't you getting a little too old for sleep overs?" Thranduil teased as he grabbed the dark-blue and silken bath robe from the Venetian chair that was near the bed. Legolas knew his father didn't mind.  The rock star gave his son the sweetest smile and teased Legolas as he said, "You have horrendous bed hair ion-nin" The older man said with true, genuine concern. He then softly chuckled and headed towards his son after donning the robes.

Like any other doting father, Thranduil rubbed Legolas' left cheek and he tried to clear out any smudges on his son's beautiful face.

The balmy Australian sun flooded the room with its warm rays. Through the window, the beautiful  cerualean beach could be seen. The scenic and serene view revealed a beutiful and stunning ocean side. With white beach sand and the soothing sound of waves lapping at the shores, the two men seemed to have woken up in paradise.

Like every morning since he could remember, Legolas received his morning kiss from his father.  
The musician leaned down close enough for their faces to be inches from each other. Legolas looked deep into his father's eyes. Thranduil placed one gentle and sweet kiss on Legolas' forehead. The gesture revealed all the care and love that Thranduil harbored for his son.

Thranduil then got off the bed and headed towards the telephone that was attached to the wall.

"Well then, Breakfast..., any preference?" Thranduil asked his son in a jovial way. Legolas acknowledged the question and gave his answer.

"Anything vegetarian, and lots of strawberries please" Legolas said, as he started taking off his top. He was getting ready for the shower and he didn't bother undressing in the bathroom. Everything was off, except for the young teen's Feragamo boxers. Thranduil was busy talking to the receptionist in the phone regarding breakfast. When Thranduil turned around to ask again, he wasn't at all surprised that his son was already almost completely naked and was standing and loitering around, as Legolas collected his bath supplies.

Suddenly, Thranduil was mesmerized. He didn't know what it was, but today of all days was different. He had seen Legolas countless times in various states of undress and it had never stirred him. They have even shared baths and showers together during his son's childhood. But today was different. He couldn't quite grasp it, and he couldn't exactly take his eyes off of Legolas' lithe physique. His son has matured into a beautiful young man. 

At the tender age of 18, Legolas was completely oblivious of the effect of his beauty on others. Glorfindel has mentioned it to him countless times, of how beautiful he was and how charming he could be, but Legolas, who was always staying humble and self-effacing thanked the man and thought nothing of it. He didn't think on it further and simply assumed that the drummer was being overly kind to him again. Legolas was the kind of beautiful kid who didn't care about what other people thought of him, as he only valued his father's opinion.

When Legolas noticed the staring, he halted in his steps and looked at his father with a questioning look.

"Ada, is something wrong? Have I got something on my face?" Legolas innocently asked, puzzled and a slight concern showed on his face.

Thranduil realized that he was staring and he quickly moved his gaze from Legolas to the floor.

"Ah, sorry, it's nothing" Thranduil quickly but awkwardly responded. Legolas dismissed and thought nothing of his father's odd behavior. Of all the years they've known each other, to call Thranduil 'eccentric' or having wild moods was an understatement. Legolas simply smiled a polite smile to his father and went on his way. 

From an impartial and external observer, Legolas was indeed beautiful. His maturity and youth has also created such a splendid and immaculate body. Thranduil had only recently noticed his son's beauty and charm.

Legolas simply ignored his father's behavior and headed straight into the en-suite bathroom. When he got there, he hopped into the shower, but not before drawing his boxers down and leaving them carelessly onto the floor.

Thranduil waited patiently on the bed. He combed through his long hair with his long fingers. He felt a bit affected and unsure. The older man hoped that breakfast and room service would come sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, I hope you liked it. I wrote this during a terrible headache. I also repeated words a lot 'cuz my brain is a bit mush.  
> If anyone has any home remedies (since I am already taking too many prescription meds for my head) that would ease, or even cure Chronic Daily headaches, I would be forever grateful


	4. The Kiss

After Legolas and Thranduil showered and got dressed, the two decided to walk along the Sandy beach.

Legolas wanted to collect seashells to bring home, but Thranduil told him he would never be able to get it through the airport’s customs. Once he arrived on the beach, Legolas simply shrugged, smiled, and started collecting the beautiful pearlescent seashells. 

Legolas walked around the low waves that moved on the shore.

The youth playfully and energetically traipsed through the shore while the warm rays of the Sun illuminated his golden locks. Thranduil noticed and appreciated his son’s unique beauty.

Thranduil, once he realized that Legolas was finished collecting his seashells, helped out his son by taking some of them and placing them in his own pockets. It was ridiculous, but Legolas’ pockets were filled to the brim and Thranduil had never seen his son so happy. A glint, and sparkle in his son's eyes was all it took to pull at Thranduil's heartstrings. 

Legolas then decided to reach out for Thranduil’s hand. He intended to hold his father’s hand while they walked.

Sly, or rather, gently, Legolas’ slid his soft right hand into Thranduil’s firm ones.

Thranduil noticed the gesture and looked at his son. He simply smiled and held Legolas’ hand back.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be holding my hands ion-nin” Thranduil leaned and softly whispered into his son’s right ear.

“Never!” Legolas responded in a syrupy sweet tone.

When they tired of walking, Legolas and Thranduil spotted a large and low boulder.

They decided to sit on it and lounge around.

The sin all started when Legolas stared at his father in a subtle but coveting way. The young teen didn’t know what had gotten into him. Thranduil, with his Ralph Lauren beach shorts, and Givenchy slacked shirt, halfway buttoned down, which exposed his tempting chest and collar bones. And his Tom Ford beach loafers. He serenely sat on a lone rock near a cliff side of the beach. The shore extended ever on and the sun shone brightly through the clear blue sky. Thranduil’s gaze was towards the sea's horizon. Legolas noticed that he looked contemplative and serene. There was something ethereal and unworldly about Thranduil's beauty that took his breath away. Legolas was foolish enough to stare for too long, and his father noticed his wistful gaze. Both father and son were on a cheeky and quick vacation. After Thranduil finished his Australian tour, he had decided to spend a quick vacation with his son. During their vacation, they avoided the bustling cities whenever they could. Even with the crazy life of Drugs, Sex & RocknRoll, they were naturalists that appreciated the peaceful atmosphere of the outdoors, especially seasides and beaches. They appreciated each others’ easy company and Thranduil wouldn’t have it any other way. He secretly wished for Legolas to never grow up so that he would be with him until the end of time.

Legolas leaned down, inches away from Thranduil’s face. The older man thought nothing of it. Besides, the two had shared quick innocent kisses along the years.

Thranduil allowed the intimate albeit very close space between them.

When Legolas has had enough with ogling and gazing at Thranduil with wonder, he leaned down and brought his lips against the older blond.

Thranduil expected a quick and innocent kiss, but Legolas pressed his lips onto his longer than he should have. Suddenly but slowly, Legolas pulled away and looked down in consternation.

Legolas' head felt tipsy and heady. Thranduil's lips were sun kissed, and subtle and soft as the first bud of spring. No wonder it felt intoxicating and perfectly crafted. Legolas' inner desires burned to cinders and the inferno that raged in his heart could not be quenched by just one peck on his father's syrupy sweet lips. If Thranduil was a drug, then he'd be the purest of cuts that leaves any taker breathless and it kept him coming back for more.

Legolas leaned down again, but this time, with more intensity and passion. Thranduil was shocked and taken aback. This was no ordinary kiss, but rather an ambush.

The rock star felt his lower lip tugged and his mouth attacked. He didn’t know if he should pull away and hurt Legolas’ feelings and he didn’t know how to stop what was happening without pushing his son roughly away. Thranduil simply observed what was happening and allowed it to continue.

Thranduil preferred his kisses smooth and slow. But he neither got smooth nor slow. It was more aggressive, sloppy, and mind blowing. He was not in control for the first time. It threw him for a loop and was made a simple observer to an otherwise wild ride. He thought he knew what the pleasures of touch and sweet sensations of the flesh would be, but he had never tasted this kind of sin. When he finally relented and responded, he felt hesitant, but the kiss was so good that he kissed Legolas back with fervor. It was electric, buzzed, and charged with illicit emotions. It was nasty, and youthful, and a little rogue and overwhelming. The unforgettable full blown pupils and lust-hazed eyes that stared back at him. The beautiful young man that was inching closer and closer onto his lap. The almost-violent grip on his sides and shoulders. The palpable desperation and subtle lust that hid in the undertones. The unexpected touch he had never thought possible. All were felt at that moment. And Thranduil was unable to stop. A kind of madness befell him. He was carried off in waves of unexpected pleasure and elation.  
He felt his son’s soft and warm tongue and he suddenly stopped.

Legolas wanted another round but Thranduil moved his face away from him. He felt a hint of fear during the kiss. He knew it was wrong. It wasn’t a simple and chaste peck on the lips. This was different. This kiss was forbidden. In actuality, Thranduil was shocked at the sudden affection. It came out of nowhere and he feared that he might secretly love it. He craved to lean in and savor the sensations, but his rationality and common sense prevented him from doing so. Legolas was left hanging as he leaned in for another kiss, though he tempted faith by this time and he quickly realized his mistake. And it wasn't just an error in his decision making, the actualization of his thoughts and desires had finally landed him in trouble. He had tasted the forbidden and wanted some more no matter the cost.

Thranduil stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his chest. Legolas looked at him and realization dawned on the youth. The young teen felt fear, shame and shock and he looked like he was about to cry. He realized what he had just done and he felt a strong, sinking feeling deep down at the pit of his stomach. His eyes were welling up and tears threatened to spill down his frazzled face.

Thranduil got up, said nothing, and hurriedly headed towards the main street; away from the beach and the shore. He couldn’t look back; he dared not to. Legolas then quickly got up and tried to follow his father. Legolas trained to glue his gaze on his father so as not to lose sight of him. The young son tried to follow his father like a greyhound but no matter how much he pushed through the crowds, Thranduil was always a few steps ahead, walking swiftly and with confidence, as if the older man had conviction to his direction. He was fleeing and he didn’t know what or how to explain what had happened.

"Adar wait...!" as the young teen desperately tried but stumbled and faltered as he intensely tried to trail his father.

Thranduil heard but did not heed his charge's warnings. He kept going, as he was fleeing from him, he felt tremendous guilt. He internally thought, how could he do that to Legolas. How could he have let that happen. His intentions were occupied with the urge to run away. He could not accept what he had just done.

The great Australian sun's rays rained down on the high-end shoppers and pedestrians of the atmospheric edge of the beach side, and the scenic walkway were filled with tourists and surfers.

Legolas got lost in the crowd, in the oblivion of it all, but he desperately wanted to catch up to his father and explain himself. He wanted to fulfill the urge of explaining the situation and he didn’t want to simply give up and allow Thranduil to run away. The damage was done. All the young teen could do was edge his body through the crowd and try to catch up to Thranduil. He hurriedly pushed and shoved his way through the walking populace.

"Father! I can explain...!" Legolas cried helplessly into the crowd. He urgently shouted more pleas but the rush hour crowd drowned out his voice. Thranduil was a couple of blocks ahead of him now and there were no signs of him stopping. Thranduil heard his son’s cry but he simply kept walking onwards and fiend ignorance. What set him off to run away, was not the kiss, but the deep and true fact that Thranduil actually liked it. He had become so heated and stirred. He felt a connection and deep sensation that he had never felt before. And if he didn’t get up to walk away he didn’t know what he would’ve done to his precious son. Legolas, stuck in the crowd and unable to truly move faster than he could, simply felt that he had ruined everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below ;)


End file.
